Robert de Valicourt
Robert de Valicourt suffered his first death in 1493 as a seaman who fell overboard in rough seas and drowned. He was still connected to the sea and sailed over the centuries, with half of the pirates through the Caribbean, including Sir Francis Drake (ca. 1540-1596) and the infamous Blackbeard (about 1680 - 1718). He amassed considerable wealth and earned a title of baron. De Valicourt resided 1696 in a château near Paris, and was, according to the Watcher records still a pirate. In 1696, Robert surprised three unknown immortals in his château: Angelina, in the company of Duncan MacLeod and Hugh Fitzcairn. While Robert was fighting a half-hearted duel with MacLeod, he fell in love with the beautiful Angelina de Valicourt. He promised her the gold that he had swindled from her, and invited her to dinner. Angelina fell in love with Robert, and a few months later, they married. After the wedding ceremony, accompanied Fitzcairn and MacLeod, the two newlyweds repaired to Robert's ship in which they left for their honeymoon. By the end of the 18th Century, Robert and Angelina were still together. They became the mentors of Immortal Claude Devereux, who suffered his first death in 1789, in the wake of the Revolution. In 1796 the de Valicourts planned to renew vows on the 100th year anniversary of their Wedding. They invited many immortal friends to the celebration, including Hugh Fitzcairn and Duncan MacLeod. Despite the dangerous times they were still in the de Valincourt Chateau near Paris. They had always cared about the peasants around them and thought they were safe from the revolution. Nevertheless, Robert, who was on his way to fetch the priest, was kidnapped by revolutionaries and sentenced to be beheaded. Angelina, Duncan, and Fitzcairn, rode to the rescue; while the two friends distracted the crowd, Gina brought Robert and the priest back to safety. After the ceremony, the de Valicourts planned to spend their second honeymoon in India and Southeast Asia. Robert and Angelina stayed together until the 20th Century. But from the sixties, things were not as good between Gina and Robert. They did not really listened to each other and fought often. In 1996, as they prepared their latest renewal ceremony, their conflict escalated, and Angelina decided to ask Robert for a divorce. Distraught, Robert sought the advice of their friend Duncan MacLeod, but even he could not change Gina's mind. Instead, MacLeod developed a plan to bring his frineds together by drafting fellow immortal, Methos into a plot. MacLeod told Gina about a strange immortal who challenged Robert. Robert and Methos staged a fight, broken by Gina as planned, full of fear for her Robert. The couple got back together, despite the fact that Gina discovered the mysterious challenger and found the fight had only been a fake. Their honeymoon lasted until 1998 and led them to the Taj Mahal and the Forbidden City in Beijing. Gina and Robert talked and listened to each other for the first time in many years. They use the same type of sword, a sword-Roland. Category:Immortals Category:Males